Gil Grissom's Search
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil has been searching for something all his adult life, when he finds it he almost does not recognise it. A Grissom/Sara when they first met story.


Gil Grissom's Seach

Gil Grissom has been searching for something all his adult life. He does not really know what he is searching for but he is sure he will know when he finds it. However, when he finds it he almost does not recognise it.

He is teaching at a seminar in San Francisco, his subject is entomology and how it relates to crime scene investigation. He is sure the audience find it a dull subject but he knows that most of them have to attend as part of their jobs.

On the first day of the seminar two girls walk into the room giggling and joking with each other, it is clear they are friends. Grissom looks up and immediately notices one of the girls, she is blond and has a great figure. He always seems to go for that type as, basically, he is shy. He can stand up in a room full of people and talk about bugs and crime scenes but when it comes to a one to one basis, or small group, he gets tongue tied and nervous. When he is with someone like the blond they seem to take the spotlight off of him and allow him to relax somewhat. The other girl is a brunette, very tall and slim.

After the lecture a number of people stay behind to ask questions, including the blond and the brunette. The blond asks several questions but the brunette hangs back. She has some questions but is too shy to ask them. She cannot take her eyes of Grissom, those wonderful blue eyes and his voice, she is lost. Grissom does not seem to notice her, he only has eyes for the blond.

The girls turn to leave when Grissom asks the blond, who he found out is called Tina, if she would like to go for coffee as she seems interested in the subject he is teaching. She turns and looks at her friend and says, "Do you mind Sara? I know we had something planned but I would like to know more about entomology." "No go ahead, will see tomorrow," Sara tells Tina. Sara knows her friend is not really interested in entomology she is just trying to seduce the teacher.

Sara is disappointed but it is something she is used to. Men seem to find her intimidating, too tall, shy, and lacking in casual conversation but mainly because she is a brighter than they are. Most of the men who do ask her for a date want one of two things, sex or help with their work. Sara thinks that people should get promotion, or whatever, on their own merit, so she usually refuses. When they find out she will not have sex at the drop of a hat they move on to someone who will. "Grissom seems really nice, just the sort of guy I could get on with and he is a very good teacher," she says to herself as she leaves for another night in on her own.

Grissom arranges to meet Tina at a coffee shop near the college in a couple of hours time. He goes back to his hotel to shower and change.

Tina is waiting for him outside dressed in a very short mini skirt, low cut top and high heels. As soon as he sees her he realises he has made a big mistake. He knows exactly where this is going to lead but that is not the kind of man he is. He doesn't believe in casual sex. He decides to just have a coffee, talk a while, say goodnight and go back to his hotel to prepare for tomorrow's lecture.

They have coffee and make small talk. "I hope you are getting something out of this seminar, something that will help you in your work, Grissom says. "I don't know about that, what I'm really trying to find is a good looking man and have fun, would you like to come back to my apartment," she says giggling. "I don't think so, I don't believe in casual sex and as that seems to be all that you want I will say goodnight," Grissom tells her firmly. "Oh come on, everyone needs a bit of fun in their lives," Tina says and gives him a very passionate kiss. "No, he says firmly and walks to his car.

When she gets home she phones Sara. "Well that was a waste of time, he tells me he does not believe in casual sex, he is first man who has ever turned me down." "He is maybe shy and likes to get to know someone first," Sara tells her friend. "Do you think he is playing hard to get?" Tina says not really caring if he is or not, there are plenty more men at the seminar. "Don't know, see what happens tomorrow," Sara says. 

_He sounds just the sort of man for me, not pushy, not full of himself, not out for only one thing. I think he is the sort of man I could have an conversation with, can't say that for any of the other men I have met recently._

At the seminar the next day Tina shows up but has set her sights on someone else. Sara is glad, maybe he will ask her for coffee this time but she does not think so. Sara is finding the seminar very interesting and relevant to her job, she is a CSI3.

After the day's session she plucks up the courage to ask Grissom some questions. He is astounded by her intellect, her thirst for knowledge and those deep brown eyes he seems to get lost in. Grissom, who can usually talk non stop about his subject, seems lost for words when he is looking at her. She has so many questions but there are other people who want to speak to him so he asks her if she would stay behind for a one to one discussion.

"Yes, that would be great, if you are sure you have the time," Sara says, not believing what he had just said. They talk for a while and he asks her if she would like to go for coffee. "Thanks that would be nice, but I thought you were seeing my friend Tina, I don't want to step on her toes," Sara says already knowing Tina had lost interest. "No, we just went for coffee but she was looking for something from me that I was not prepared to give her," Grissom says not taking his eyes from her face.

They enjoy their coffee and decide to go and get some food. Grissom finds her as easy to talk to as she him. Before they realise it is midnight. "Sorry to have kept you so late, I didn't realise I was talking so much," Sara apologies. "No, I have really enjoyed myself, you are so easy to talk to, I have not found anyone who seems so dedicated and willing to learn in a long, long time." Sara just blushes.

They leave the diner and Grissom says he will drive her to her apartment as it is late. "Thank you, but I don't want to take you out of your way, I will get a cab," Sara says as she takes her phone out to dial a cab company. "Don't be silly, it's the least I can do for someone who has been a joy to be with," Grissoms says, blushing.

Grissom is in San Francisco for six weeks and he and Sara spend as much time together as they can. They have not kissed, held hands or mentioned sex, they are just enjoying getting to know each other.

They have both come to the same conclusion that they want to be together, whether it is in San Francisco, Las Vegas or somewhere else.

Before Grissom leaves he tells Sara, "All my life I have been looking for something, something I could not define. I now know that I have found the most precious thing in the world, more precious than gold or diamonds, I have found you Sara. To think I almost didn't recognise what was right in front of me."

"I have found SOMEONE," Sara tells him, "someone who is so kind, gentle and who accepts me for what I am.

Grissom takes her in his arms and kisses her for the first time. "I have wanted to do that for six weeks Sara." "I thought you never would get around to it," Sara says kissing him back.

This is the start of a long road for Grissom and Sara, sometimes it is smooth, sometimes it is rocky but it is also a road that will lead them to what they have both been searching for LOVE AND HAPPINESS.

The End


End file.
